This invention relates generally to roller skates, and more specifically relates to adjustable roller skates of the so-called "slip-on" type, which are nonetheless adapted for high performance use.
Roller skates of all types and degree of refinement have been in use for many decades. Consideration of the prior art constructions applicable thereto, will establish that by and large roller skates have been considered as either a low-cost, toy-like device for use primarily by young children; or else have taken the form of much more sophisticated apparatus, intended for use by highly skilled individuals, as, for example, in roller rink use or in sports competition and the like. The latter type of device has generally included a boot, to which is secured in permanent fashion a sole plate, which in turn carries the roller assemblies.
Recently, a great revival has occurred in interest in roller skates, with the use of same not being confined to roller rinks, even where comparatively sophisticated boot-type roller skates are involved. A number of considerations are pertinent from a technical viewpoint for the new interest thus developed, including the now widespread use of polyurethane or similarly comprised wheels, which lend themselves to excellent use both in indoor facilities, as well as upon sidewalks, street surfaces or the like.
One type of prior art roller skate, primarily considered in the past as a toy-like device, has been intended for use with conventional shoes. These roller skates, sometimes referred to as "slip-on," or adjustable skates, conventionally include a sole support plate or piece, to the underside of which are secured pairs of roller wheels, i.e. one at either end of the sole support piece. The support piece, further, is normally constructed so as to enable variation in the longitudinal extension of same, to thereby enable the skate to accommodate a variety of shoe sizes.
The adjustable slip-on skate of the above type, in addition to having in the past included low cost metal wheels or the like, thus rendering the skate of limited use in high performance applications (especially on street surfaces) usually had its sole support plate constructed of a metal such as steel, in order to provide the necessary strength and rigidity to enable reasonably long-term use.
In the above connection, it has been recognized that a number of significant advantages would reside in a plastic construction for the slip-on type of skate. Aside from relatively enormous cost savings in production of same, such a skate would be very useful in absorbing shocks and the like, especially where the skate is worn for outdoor (hard surface) use. However, consideration of prior roller skate structures based upon plastics, will establish that such devices have indeed been considered mere toys, and not acceptable for high performance applications. Such devices thus lacked sufficient mechanical strength to enable high performance use. Among other things, they lacked structural features as would enable same to be subjected to sustained high speed use, especially under conditions as would impose severe shock on the structure.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a size-adjustable high performance slip-on plastic roller skate, which is of great structural strength and integrity, and is capable of absorbing substantial shock during use of same, without impairing the structure, and without substantial discomfort to the user.